


Blessed

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Blessed

Stella snores.

It's not too loud but it's loud enough to have Lance awake quietly listening to it.

The way she breathes in and out, the say she turns on the bed with a little squeal of content, how she giggles at something in her dreams.

He drinks it all in the darkness of the room.

One of her still tiny and chubby hands is squeezing his finger while the other embraces the little hippo Shiro bought her when they announced they were adopting.

It's her favourite toy and Lance had lost count of how many times they had to wash it in secret before she would notice it was gone and started crying.

In the quiet of the room with nothing but Stella's light snores and easy breathing, Lance allows his heart to expand to his true feelings; an infinite wave of undying love for the little girl who stole his heart the moment she looked up at him with those big and wide grey eyes and cute dimples on her chubby cheeks.

That was the moment Lance fell over heels for the baby who'd become his all and everything.

"Lance?” Keith calls from the doorway, a beam of moonlight the only light behind him. Lance can see his silhouette leaned against the threshold, arms and legs crossed and his heart gives one of those leaps that always leave him slightly giddy. “Why aren't you in bed?”

"I am in bed,” Lance whispers back.

“You're in Stella's bed.”

“She was crying and I came to check on her. Must've dozed off somehow.”

He hears Keith chuckle lightly as he approaches the bed and carefully sits down next to Lance right on the edge. His arm reaches forward and over Lance so he can brush their daughter's sweaty locks from her face.

He doesn't need to see his husband's face to know what's feeling, to recognise the emotions crossing his features. Lance can feel the adoration palpable in the air, oozing from Keith's body as he sighs lightly.

“She's so precious Keith,” Lance murmurs, heart giving a different flip this time. “And she's _ours.”_

“She is,” Keith replies, his words a murmur filled with incredulity.

“We're so lucky,” Lance finds Keith's hand in the dark and brings it to his lips, kissing his palm  before intertwining their fingers together, giving them a little squeeze. “ _I'm_  so lucky and blessed to have you both.”

Keith leans down enough to kiss Lance's temple and nuzzle his nose against his cheek “I could say the same. I also have you both in my life."

Lance smiles, his entire body attuned to Keith's overwhelming presence and Stella's little hand still wrapped around his finger and he lets it all consume him.

_Blessed is an understatement._

Stella turns, another squeal leaving her lips and Lance sighs happily at the sound. He pries his finger from her hand and adjusts the sheets around her body, tucking them neatly.

Keith observes him and his chest rumbles with a muted snort. He pulls at their still linked hands. "Let's go to _our_ bed and let Stella sleep."

Lance nods with his head, his throat suddenly constricted with emotion to allow him to talk. Or maybe it was his sudden exhaustion overtaking him.

Keith helps him out of the small bed, the mattress squeaking just a little under his weight.

Before they leave the room, hand in hand, they steal another quick glance at the sleeping form of their daughter.

She giggles softly and mumbles something in that language of hers so typical of a child and they smile, Keith stealing a quick kiss on Lance's cheek.

Her soft baby sounds melts their hearts and makes their spirit soar high, a bubble of unconditional love ready to burst in irrevocable adoration for the little girl who stole their hearts and keeps stealing it with every little thing she does.

"Come, let's get some sleep," Keith says against his ear and closes the door enough to keep the moonlight streaming in right into the bed.

Lance let's Keith take him to their bedroom just across from Stella's, let's him take him to their bed where he lies down with a happy sigh, and let's his husband  embrace him in the warmth of his arms as they both fall asleep with the curious sounds of their daughter occasionally reaching them from the next room.

_This is more than a blessing; this is a miracle._

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
